limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Mirik Lopaki
Mirik Lopaki, formerly 'Chal' and 'Lennyel', is a Financial Adviser and Assistant GM for the Coruscant Senators of Elite League Limmie. Prior to this appointment, she was the General Manager for the Ylesia Lightning of Elite League Limmie, and the first human ever hired to the team. History The idyllic world of Naboo was not enough for Mirik's ambitions. Not the most socially adept but with a dangerous combination of sharp business senses and a passion for athletics, she went through college playing Limmie and earning a business degree. Though she had a brief stint in the PLL, Mirik had more of an interest in management and those who knew her were more than happy to recommend her for a position; having represented herself in contract negotiations, she had always managed finagle things so that she was being paid more than her worth. Initially she spent time as an agent for players in lower-tier pro leagues, then was offered a position as an assistant general manager for a college team. Not particular about which team she worked for, Mirik managed various different college Limmie teams before she received the offer of a jump to the Elite League. Assistant to a wily Togruta who hated humans almost as much as she appreciated Mirik's skills, brought in only as a political move during a tumultuous time on Ylesia, Mirik still made a place for herself in convincing players to sign to lower values, which made their Hutt owner very happy and in turn kept her in her job. Once things had calmed down, Raakla To grudgingly kept her around, though refused year after year to participate in drafts - another particular skill of Mirik's, due to her history with college teams. Eventually, having been left overseeing much of the team's finances, she began to notice inconsistencies, and, with the help of Lejique Beiron, confronted Raakla To, who was subsequently arrested on numerous counts including embezzling. This left Mirik as one of the only remaining front office staff, with coaches already having been fired and now short a general manager. But after discussions with the team's owner, Otta, she was given the promotion and left to put the team's staff back together - and even given permission to start allowing more humans onto the team. Changes During the 281 Elite League season, the Lightning's financial issues were coming very clear to the League. With Otta ambivalent, Mirik tried to keep the team float with her own finances, but she eventually had to admit to captain Zoa Vra that the team was doomed. Her suspicions were confirmed when the Elite League decided to relegate the Lightning to a lower league. Mirik got her second chance when the Coruscant Senators came calling for her services. In dire straights themselves financially, the Senators needed someone with experience in finance to try and right the ship. Mirik signed on to be an adviser. In the process, she had to break up her relationship with Ylesia coach Kyril Lopaki. Once with the Senators, Mirik started a relationship with new corner/full forwards coach Jak Lennyel. Although Lennyel was a bit of a free spirit, Mirik found herself attracted to the man's energy and can-do attitude. During the same offseason, Mirik became pregnant with twins, and she married Lennyel not too long before the 282 campaign began. She took on 'Lennyel' as her surname to meet her new husband's name. Hard Times With time remaining in the 282 season, the Senators were bought out by Alaree Corp. under the direction of Kala Fani Alaree. Mirik was unsure of how the sale would affect her role with the franchise, but she sought to keep a stake in what she could. She drew up plans to make sure she would still have a job. Tragedy struck when Jak, out with friends at a comedy club, crashed his speeder and was killed instantly. News of his loss shattered Mirik's resolve, and the death of her mother soon after added extra harm. She tried to keep things steady as the weeks went by, but three weeks after Jak's death, Mirik miscarried the twins she had been expecting. Without a husband and newborns, she entered a very dark phase of her life. The decision now was to either try to rebuild her new life, or to retreat into the same shell that she had once been in. The rebuilding process began when Lopaki, who was working for Carratos at the time, returned to her life. After a conversation between the two, where they shared mutual interest in each other, Mirik gravitated towards her former love interest as a way to forget her pain. With the hiring of Lopaki as the new Senators head coach before the 283 season, the two were finally back together again. Mirik, feeling guilty for leaving Lopaki high and dry before she left Ylesia, worked to patch things up between the two of them. After the 282 season, she worked to get her law degree. It only took her a year to complete, and she finished the Bar Exam with a passing grade. She had put off her relationship with Lopaki until she had finished this goal, but when it was finally done, she decided it was time that they go all-in. She agreed to marry Lopaki, and they soon were expecting their first child together. Mirik was unsure of how Lopaki's daughter, Jenica, would take this news. Category:General Managers Category:Ylesia Lightning Category:Coruscant Senators Affiliation Category:Females